blankdimensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle Haywood
Michelle Hope Haywood 'is the main character in ''Fleta's fanfiction series: Faith.''' Michelle is the smallest of the troop. She is a rich American girl living in Danville, America. Michelle lives with her father (James Haywood). Her older brother (Derek Haywood) used to live with her, however he moved out. Plus her mother (Aly Haywood) got kidnapped when she was six and never returned. Other than her father, there are many guards surrounding the building (notably Eric Simone). She is friends with Milly (her mentor), and her whole troop; Yasmin Elm, Zane De Luca, Shay Simone, Claire Reydan, Natalie Phoneme, and Fleta Murray. Although to an extent, she is technically friends with Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Buford Van Stomm and Baljeet Tjinder-- However they've only interacted with each other a couple of times. Personality Michelle is a somewhat strict girl who likes to keep everything organized. The blonde is very flexible and can improvise on the spot without previous planning. But even so, Michelle always over-analyze things and has many types of back-up plans and wouldn't follow through the acts without many stages of planning. Michelle has a growing mind and can adept to any situations and solve different types of riddles. She likes to offer help whenever she can. Michelle rarely gets annoyed but when the stress is too high, she would lash it out before apologizing right away to the person she lashed out to. Biography Early Life First Years Michelle, for the most part, had a somewhat easy-going life. She was born in Danville and had lived there all her life. Being a rich girl, with her mother being a famous actress and her father being owner of the richest company in North America, she had been spoiled as a child. She'd always want all kinds of stuff and her parents would always buy them. Mother's Kidnapping However, that happiness didn't last for very long. At the age of six, her mother got kidnapped. It had been a strange case, considering the fact that the kidnapping kidnapped specifically the mother and not any of the children. The kidnapper had sent a ransom note of a very high amount of cash. The father paid it, but no one ever head of the kidnapper, and more importantly, Michelle's mother, ever again. Michelle thought it was her fault that her mother is gone. She slowly began to stop asking for things. Being a bright child, she knew how bad the situation was, and began to try and remain positive. Father Against Son Derek, Michelle's older brother, has been the only person that even paid attention to Michelle. He would always be there for her. Well, he used to always be there for her. Derek and his father, James, kept on fighting. Derek never wanted to take over the company. So after one very terrible fight, Derek paccked his bags, life savings, and left to another house he bought somewhere in the Tri-State Area. Derek unknowingly broke Michelle. He was so mad that he forgot to say goodbye. Michelle thought that now even Derek hates her. The two siblings lost contact. What's worse is that her father barely acknowledges her anymore. She makes his guards bring her food to her room and never spends any quality time together. For Father's Day, Michelle would make beautiful sculptures out of Clay, however his father didn't care. Escape There were many times when Michelle would look out of the window and see kids playing around and having fun. Due to orders, Michelle wasn't allowed to go outside. Michelle is lonely. The only person who even cares for her is Eric Simone, but he's a guard! It's his job. So Michelle plotted an escape. Many times they were unsuccessful, but then Michelle began to think again. It soon turned into a need. Michelle slowly became smarter and smarter, studying every guard's movements, likes, dislikes, times, and abilities. Until she planned the perfect escape. Which eventually, she did. Present Time Fireside Girls After another escape, Michelle collided into Eric. Eric, luckily, let her go. Michelle soon met up with Milly, a Fireside Girl. Deciding to join the group, Michelle then meets with Yasmin, Zane, Shay, Claire, Natalie, and Fleta. They had to solve three riddles before getting qualified to join. After joining, she and the rest of the troop voted Fleta as leader. Fleta then appointed her and Natalie as Co-Leaders of Troop 59132. Family Derek Haywood Derek is Michelle's older brother. He cared a lot for Michelle growing up, however he left the house one day in rage and forgot to tell Michelle goodbye. Since then, they broke contact. Fortunately, recently, they've found each other again and Derek apologize sincerely. Michelle loves her brother a lot and thinks of him as a role model. Aly Haywood Aly is Michelle's mother. Michelle loves her mother a lot and blames her kidnapping on herself. Aly loves Michelle to bits and enjoy spoiling her. She used to call Michelle 'My little bundle of hope'. James Haywood James is Michelle's father. James used to spoil Michelle to bits with toys, clothes, electronics... Before Aly got kidnapped. Now, James has almost entirely forgotten about her, mostly focused on his work instead of Michelle. It is mostly due to the fact that Michelle has such a close ressemblance to Aly and he couldn't bare seeing her anymore. Friends Fireside Girls Yasmin Elm Yasmin is probably one of Michelle's closest friends. Yasmin may bug her a lot, but Michelle cares about her and would try and protect her at all cost. Yasmin thinks of Michelle as someone who may be small, but still has a big heart. Category:Faith (A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction)